


Rub you the right way

by Luffymarra



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consenticles, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Kaidan has a friend he wants James to meet, and the friend wants to reward James.





	Rub you the right way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertheteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheteacup/gifts).



> For Spec Recs. I hope you enjoy it undertheteacup! Betaed by the awesome Marie_fanwriter!!

 

 

"Kaidan, why are we going to Feros? Shouldn’t we be back on the Normandy helping with clean up?" James asked, turning to face his lover. They were on a borrowed Alliance transport shuttle, it wasn’t nearly so fast or sleek as the Normandy, but it did the job of getting them from A to B.

"There's someone I want you to meet…” The Spectre replied with a warm smile, reaching out to squeeze the large man’s hand. “Shepard has Liara and Tali with her, she'll be fine without us for a few days. Besides we can always survey the old settlement sites while we’re here, see if people can start coming back."  

"How did you even get permission to take a ship here?" James commented absently as he squeezing back and relaxed into his seat.

"I told them it was Specter business," Kaidan grinned at the marine, who snorted with laughter and mumbled something unintelligible in Spanish before turning back to watch the stars fly by out of the viewport.

 

The rest of the trip was made in companionable silence.

*********************************

A few hours later, they’d made it down to Feros. Kaidan had parked the shuttle just outside of a long abandoned settlement and led them into a series of caves. They were both armored and had their weapons strapped to their backs, so James shouldn’t have been too concerned, however there was something… off… about this. They continued walking, further and further below the planet’s surface. Thus far they hadn’t even seen any signs of life.

"Hey Kaidan, how much further until we meet up with your friend?"

"We're almost there, James." He replied as he threw a reassuring smile over his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much.”

They walked for a while longer before they entered a large cavern and James came to a sudden halt, his mouth falling open in shock. While the marine was frozen where he stood, Kaidan kept walking and he grinned as some kind of giant plant reached out to encircle his waist with one of its tentacles. Petting its... _head?_ gently, Kaidan turned and waved for James to come closer. There was no sign of hesitation or fear in his voice, if anything he sounded excited.

"James meet the Thorian, Thorian meet James." Kaidan introduced, while he watched the other man inch closer to them. "James, this is the friend that helped me get over Shepard's death."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, James." The Thorian said, holding out a tentacle toward James. The Thorian’s voice wasn’t aloud. It echoed in his head, almost as though it was part of his thoughts. It was strange, but Kaidan was quick to reassure him that it was just its normal way of communicating. He slowly walked a little closer and took the limb into his hand, shaking it, he could feel that the tentacle was slippery even through his gauntlet.

"Years ago, while taking down Saren, we found the Thorian here on Feros. It was being experimented on by a corporation called ExoGeni. Shepard tried to kill it, but I helped it survive. It wasn’t its fault that they were making it do those awful things… was it?”

 

The Thorian waved back and forth in a way that almost looked like it was shaking its head.

 

“-and during the two years Shepard was gone, it gave me a reason to keep going. Before they gave me the Horizon mission, I secretly came back here and planted it. Once my mission was finished, I returned and  found that it had grown so much bigger, and it… was the most intense, and pleasurable week of my life." Kaidan sighed in memory, leaning back into the tentacle behind him while rubbing the one wrapped around his waist.

"Kaidan, are… are you saying, what I think you saying?" James asked, his throat was dry all the sudden and there was an intense bolt of lust rush through him at the image his boyfriend’s words invoked while he stroked the tentacle.

"He is human. I wished to reward him for his care of me all those years. Just as I wish to now reward you for your care of him." The Thorian said, a tentacle coming up to pet James’ armored arm.

"Wow, I... really?!" James exclaimed, getting a nod from Kaidan and the Thorian both. He felt more at ease now than when he’d walked into the room. His partner’s words calmed him, and excited him all at once.

"First, we need to get you out of that armor..." Kaidan told him, gently removing the Thorian's tentacle from his waist before closing the distance between himself and his lover. The Spectre’s mouth was on the marine’s as he started to pull at the latches and he kissed the man deeply.

Shivering with lust and anticipation, James eagerly returned the kisses, and in between each kiss, they removed each other's armor until they were down to their cloth under gear. The marine frowned, suddenly nervous, when his lover slowly pulled away, but he did try to relax when the other man flashed him a reassuring smile.

James gasped as several tentacles began to stroke along his body before a few of them began to work their way under his shirt. He moaned, loving how they gently caressed his skin, while two more lifted his shirt over his head. The moan shifted into a groan and his eyes shut when they came back down and began to pinch and tug at his nipples. Another two continued to slide across his stomach and down his sides, tearing a ragged moan from his throat as another limb rose and began to knead his growing erection. The number of tentacles seemed endless as several others started to squeeze his ass cheeks, the tips teasingly rubbing along the cloth between them. His throat was becoming sore as he continued to gasp and moan feeling his pleasure slowly building, but soon he found he wanted more.

"Please. I... I want more," James begged, before crying out, as the tentacle rubbing his erection plunged inside his pants and wrapped around his dick, while the ones kneading his ass stopped and ripped his pants off him. Once the cloth was out of the way, they began to alternate between squeezing and spanking, while a small slick one teased up between his cheeks and slowly circled his entrance.

His eyes flew open as he was lifted off the ground, but relaxed as he realised what was happening, he was being brought over to where Kaidan had settled down. He felt new tentacles slowly lower him down onto his hands and knees on a bed of soft, warm vines. They slowly spread his knees wide apart, and James moaned when the small slick tentacle began to push its way into his entrance. He breathed out a curse as the tip of the tentacle messaged his walls as it pushed further into him until it reached his prostate and began to stroke against it.

 

Each flick of the tip had his back arching, his breath coming out in groans and moans, he tried to push back wanting more but couldn’t. The Thorian had a limb wrapped around his waist, using it to hold him in place, while it increased the pace of the tentacle around his erection and pressed harder against his prostate. Every single part of him was on fire with his pleasure and need, even the tentacles on his nipples began to flick them in time with the rest of its movements.

All this attention was quickly bringing the marine to the edge, but just before he tipped over he felt something encircle his balls and the base of his cock. Shaking and moaning, James looked up at the Thorian, his eyes narrowed in frustration at being denied his end.

"Don't worry, James, I will let you have your completion," The Thorian said, using its tentacle to lift James' head higher and gently caress his cheek. "I do not want it the fun to end too quickly." A second tentacle slowly pushed its way into his entrance, the gentle burn of being so full caused James to moan out a curse.

The limb around his dick began to move up and down, the tip of it flicking the sensitive spot under the head, quickly distracting him from the burn at his entrance. Once it stopped he could feel the small slick ones began to twist and turn around, lubricating his ass more and helping the fire in his belly slowly build higher. James soon learned why The Thorian was making him slicker, a third limb began to push inside of him. At the same time, the one around his erection speed up, twisting now when it reached the head, while the ones on his nipples pulled and twisted more often.

 

Once the third tentacle was seated deeply inside him, all the limbs stopped moving, pulling a needy groan from his throat, and causing his eyes to fly open, though he couldn't say when he had closed them. Kaidan was sitting beside his face, gently stroking his cheek and grinning widely as he watched on, a hand around his own erection.

"Please, please don't stop. Ah dios mio! Don't stop, PLEASE!" He begged, reaching up a shaking hand to grip the tentacle holding his chin.

"As you wish, James," the Thorian purred, stroking his cheek in time with his human lover.

James felt the tentacles shift inside him, though he could tell they weren't coming out at the same time. Before he could question it, the first one reached the edge of his entrance, then quickly pushed back in, then second and third ones followed only a few seconds behind it. Each one hit his prostate, one after the other, so there was almost a constant assault on it. At the same time the one around his erection, started back up faster than before, though the tip was staying at the spot under his head, pushing and rubbing against it. The ones at his nipples had started up again as well, and James knew that if the Thorian didn't have a limb wrapped around the base of his dick, he would have come long ago.

He was letting out near constant moans and his eyes closed in pleasure when he felt the tip of a tentacle gently rub against his lips. Opening his eyes, James saw a tentacle waving in front of him, and moved his hand from the limb holding his chin, to wrap around the one near his lips. Rubbing the tentacle, he gently took it into his mouth and started to lick and suck on it. He groaned deep in his throat at the sweet taste that flooded his mouth, when the tentacle pulled back and then thrust back into his mouth he let it, sucking more and more of the sweet sap on it off when it did.

Suddenly a breath gasp of his name broke through his pleasurable hazy, and James looked to the side and felt a rush of lust run through him. Kaidan was laying back against several of the Thorian's tentacles, his hand stroking his dick as two other tentacles pumped inside of him, all while his eyes were locked on James’ form.

"What do you want, Kaidan?" The Thorian asked.

"I want to see him finish," the man breathed, and James felt all the tentacles increase their pace.

The increase in pleasure quickly overwhelmed him, and his arm collapsed so that the Thorian was the only thing holding him up. Just as James thought it would never end, he felt the limb around the base of his dick loosen and suddenly he was coming harder than he could ever remember doing in his life. The tentacles continued pumping inside of him, and kept stroking him, it seemed to go on and on, until everything went black.

********************************

James slowly came to, feeling a pair of strong arms around him, while his head rested on a very familiar chest, and a lone tentacle gently stroked up and down his back.  James tipped his head back to where he could see Kaidan's contented face, smiling down at him.

"How are you feeling, James?" Kaidan asked, running a hand through the marine’s short cropped hair.

"Satisfied, exhausted, pleasantly sore, but comfortable too," James told him honestly as he slowly brought an arm up to hug Kaidan closer to him.

"So, you enjoyed yourself? I was a little nervous that we’d gone  too fast for you," The Thorian asked, the tentacle moving up to stroke over James' head.

"Oh yeah! When can we do it again?"

Kaidan smiled, while the Thorian made a pleased sound. It was going to be an excellent week away.

  



End file.
